(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shoe, and more particularly to a roller skate shoe with a roller assembly.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A shoe, in which a roller assembly is installed, can slide and is loved by the juvenile. The roller assembly of the roller skate shoe is also modified, as shown in FIG. 5. A roller mechanism 50 is disposed on a heel portion of a shoe pad 41 of a shoe body 40. The roller mechanism 50 is controlled by a pushbutton 52 so that a roller body 51 of the roller mechanism 50 can be shifted up and down. The pushbutton 52 projects over the heel portion of the shoe pad 41, and an external force pushes the pushbutton 52 to control the roller body 51 to protrude out or retract into the sole.
The roller body 51 of FIG. 5, which may be retracted into the sole, has the feature of multiple uses. However, the roller mechanism 50 is mounted in the heel space of the shoe pad 41, and a gap for preventing the interference between the roller body 51 and the circumference has to be kept. Thus, even if the roller body 51 is controlled to retract into the sole, the dust or foreign objects may enter a cavity 42 for accommodating the roller body 51 when the user walks, and the sole cannot be easily cleaned.
In addition, the pushbutton 52 projects out of the heel portion of the shoe pad 41 and tends to be touched by the foreign objects or stepped by others who are walking, thereby causing the roller body 51 to loss the sliding ability improperly and instantaneously.
In addition, the structure of the roller mechanism 50 is complicated and cannot be disassembled in a timesaving manner. Thus, the shoe cannot be easily cleaned, the cleanness of the shoe cannot be easily kept, and the dust on the surface of the roller body 51 also influences the rolling smoothness of the roller skate shoe.